loving the hard times
by bg1125
Summary: This is a PJ fic set a while after the Ski trip, but Pacey and Joey do not break up! I just wanted to try the whole them having a baby thing...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pacey and Joey are sitting next to each other on the bathroom floor, legs drawn to their chests with Joey's head resting on Pacey's shoulder. He glances towards his watch, and says, "It's time Jo"

She takes a deep breath, a million thoughts racing through her head, but she knows she has to look. She reaches up to the sink, and grabs the pregnancy test unable to look right away. She can feel his eyes on her, and knows he is going through the same torture of not knowing. "Ready Pace?" she asks unsure of whether she is truly ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replies sounding surprisingly calm.

Together they look down at the blue line that will change their lives forever.

She turns to Pacey and he puts his arms around her. She always feels safe like this, she melts into his embrace, unsure of what is going to happen but somehow knowing everything will be ok. She doesn't know what to think. Everything is going to change, but the realization that they will be having a baby together; that they have created a person who will be a little bit of them both brings a smile to her face. She glances up and sees the same smile creep across Pacey's face. She looks into his deep brown eyes and their lips moved closer, when they touch she feels the butterflies that never cease to amaze her.

He pulls away and whispers softly into her ear, "I love you Jo".

She could feel her heart racing as she said, "Love you too Pace".


	2. Chapter 2

Loving the Hard Times

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or anything from Dawson's Creek…This is just my attempt to write about them…

I pull into her driveway as I have thousands of times before, but something feels a little different. My heart skips a beat when the door opens and she walks out. "Beautiful" I can't help but thinking. I fumble with my seatbelt, attempting to beat her to her side of the car. She can tell what I am doing, and slows her pace a bit.

"You know Pacey, I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door."

"I know Potter, but what can I say I just wanted to do it for you. You look great by the way."

A huge smile creeps across her face when I say this and I think to myself, "I will never get tired of looking at that." I bend down and give her a quick kiss before shutting her door and walking to my side of the car.

The ride to the doctors office is quiet, but in no way uncomfortable. That is one thing I love about us. We don't have to be talking to communicate. We can sit in silence for hours, and I can just feel the love and comfort in the room. Her hand is in mine, and I give it a reassuring squeeze when we reach the hospital. I can tell she is a little nervous, but I feel her relax when I do this.

"Ready to meet our baby?" I ask.

She nods with a genuine smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Together we walk into the hospital, and dive head first into our new life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We met with Dr. Anderson, who will be delivering our baby, and everything went well. We found out Joey is a little more than a month along, and will be meeting again in two months to check everything out. We got to see the baby, although it was hard to find

where it was. It was amazing though to think that this little thing growing inside of her will be our child. Tonight she is coming over for dinner. I was going to make chicken, but she got sick the moment she heard me say it. Apparently there won't be any more chicken for about 8 months. We decided spaghetti would be a better choice.

I am in the kitchen finishing the sauce when I feel her come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. God I love those arms. I turn around and kiss her gently before saying, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you go sit down while I finish."

"Are you sure you don't need any help Pace? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I am incapable of doing anything but sit on my ass."

"Well Potter if it will make you happy you could bring the garlic bread to the table before you sit down."

She walks over to the garlic bread and smiles at me "See now I feel useful."

"Good Jo, now go sit"

"Fineeee" she says rolling her eyes at me. Why is she so cute when she rolls her eyes?

Finally the sauce is finished and I walk over to the table setting it in the middle next to the noodles.

"Dinner is served Madame" I say in my best French accent, which isn't very good.

"Looks great! Lets eat, you have no idea how hungry you get when you are pregnant."

"Don't worry Potter I made plenty. It's not like you didn't eat before you we're pregnant. I mean wow you have always given me a run for my money in that department."

"Bite me Pace."

"Any time any place sweetheart!" She rolls her eyes again, I love it when she does that! I could really do this forever.

When I look at her again her eyes are different. She looks serious, and even a little scared. Instinctively I reach for her hand, and ask, "What's wrong Jo?"

She shrugs and begins to speak, "I don't know Pace. I mean we are done with our senior year in a month, but we are so young. We don't have much for money. How are we going to go to college? I know this baby will be so loved, but is that enough? I guess I'm just scared. How is this all going to work out?"

"I know, I'm scared too, but I also know that we will work everything out. I love you so much, and I will make sure all of your dreams come true. We will get you to college, but maybe it would be best to take a year off first. Gretchen is going back to school, so we could live here. That way we can be around Bessie and everyone. You know she will help. I can get a job, and we can save for a while. Then when we are settled in, and the baby is a little older we'll get college worked out. I'm not saying it is going to be easy. It's going to be really hard, but I know we can do it together. We'll be ok."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but then she smiled. At first I thought it was fake, maybe for my sake, but I know her real smiles and this was definitely one of them. It wasn't a huge smile, like the one when she decided to come with me on True Love but It was real, and looked to me like hope. Then she said, "I think we will be alright."

We always know what to say to each other. We find ways to make each other do things we never thought possible, and that is how I knew we would make it.

A/N I hope you like it so far! This is my first fan fiction so I'm kinda new at it. Let me know if you have any ideas….ok chapter three will come soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Loving the Hard Times

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to "I Love Lucy" re-runs on the couch in Pacey's arms. After the initial confusion over how I ended up there I remembered us watching tv last night, and how tired I felt. I knew Bessie wouldn't be very happy about this, but it felt so good I didn't want to move. I settled back into his arms for a few more minutes until I knew I had to leave. Gently I removed his arms from around my waste trying to no avail not to wake him.

"Jo" he whispered.

"Yeah Pace?"

"Where are ya going? Come back to sleep it's too early."

"You don't know how much I would love to do that sweetheart, but unfortunately Bessie is not going to be happy about our little sleepover and I have to try and get back before she notices I'm gone. That is if she hasn't already."

He reached up to grab my hand saying, "Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?" then he pulled me down to the couch and our lips touched softly. The kiss deepened, and I did not want to leave. I knew I had to stop now or I wouldn't leave. "Pacey" I managed between kisses.

"What?"

"I realllllyyyy have to go" I said pulling away. "You should come over later though. I think we should tell Bessie. What do you think?"

"Yeah ok I guess its best not to wait too long. What about everyone else?"

"I don't know maybe we should just tell a few people for now. Wait till school is over for the rest."

"Yeah alright we could do that. I'll come over after I stop by Dougies house to pick up some stuff, around like 1 and we can tell Bess then. Is that ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later. I love you Pacey."

"I love you too." He said, then he put his head next to my stomach and whispered, "and I love you too." That was so cute. I gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door hoping I wasn't too late to get into my house unnoticed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luckily this morning Alexander decided to sleep in, and everyone followed his example. I did not however avoid the inevitable comments on how I got in so late last night. The morning was hell. Alexander was running around with his friends making a ton of noise, and my head was killing me. Then I felt completely sick to my stomach all morning and I had to try to pretend nothing was wrong.

I was relieved to hear Pacey's voice talking to Bessie at the door, but then I remembered why he was here, and I ran into the bathroom. I could hear Bessie say something about me not feeling well as I was leaning over the toilet. That was definitely an understatement. I turned around to see Pacey standing behind me with an incredibly concerned look in his eyes. I could only look for a few seconds before I had to face the toilet again. He kneeled down next to me and pulled the hair away from my face saying, "God Jo, why didn't you call me? Are you alright?"

I started to feel a little better, the fact that my stomach was empty probably being the cause. I turned towards him and said, "I'm fine pace, just a little morning sickness."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I think ill be alright for a while."

"Why don't you take a shower, it might make you feel better." He said, then he kissed me on my head, and turned on the water, running his hand underneath it to make sure it wasn't too hot. When he was satisfied he stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you Pacey."

"Just feel better Potter. I'll be playing with Alex" With that he shut the door, and I was left to my shower and my thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I came out of the bathroom to find Pacey and Alex running around the living room playing some sort of tag, and Bessie attempting to get them to settle down. He is going to be a great dad I thought to myself. Aside from the fact that he is going to keep the kid completely wound up all the time. He looked up and saw me standing in the doorway, watching them and said, "Alex my man I've got to go talk to Aunt Joey now. I'll see ya later buddy!"

"Bye Pacey" he said before running outside to find some friends to play with.

Then Pacey walked up to me and gave me a hug, pulling back to say, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." I said knowing that the sick feeling in my stomach was no longer from morning sickness.

"It will be alright Jo. I think it will feel better once it's out in the open."

"Yeah, I just don't want to deal with the initial reaction."

"Well, I'll be right with ya, are you ready?" He asked taking hold of my hand and tangling our fingers together.

"Now or never." I said trying to sound confident, but failing miserably. I looked toward the kitchen, "Hey Bess, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah just a second Joey, I've got to get dinner started."

"Ok we'll be in the living room." Pacey and I went and sat on the couch waiting for her to join us. I looked at him, and I know he could see the apprehension in my eyes. Then he looked at our hands, and gave mine a squeeze. How does that always make me feel better? Finally Bessie entered the room, and I told her she should probably sit down.

"What's going on you two? Going on another sailing trip this summer or something?" she asked.

"Not exactly" I replied. "I guess I should just say it; Bessie, Pacey and I, we're having a baby."

She just looked at us, staring for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. Then she looked down, and when she looked up again she had tears in her eyes. "How could you do this Jo? You were supposed to get out of here. You were supposed to make something of your life." I could barely hear her, but her whispers spoke volumes. Then she got up and walked out of the room.

My cheeks were wet, and I realized I had started crying too. Pacey put his arm protectively around my shoulder and pulled me close to him so I could cry on his shoulder. We sat like this for a while before I pulled away a little, and somehow he knew what I was going to tell him. I needed some time to work everything out with my sister.

He started to wipe the tears from my eyes with his thumbs and said, "I think I'm going to get going, maybe start my job search. I'm sure everything will be ok with Bessie, that was just her first reaction. Remember she knows what it's like. Call me if you need anything, or else I will call you tonight." Then he looked deep into my eyes, and said, "I know you will work it out." And even though I was extremely upset I believed him. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and got up to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I decided to give us both a little time to clear our heads before trying to talk to her again, so I went outside and sat on the edge of the dock to be with my thoughts. I always find this to be incredibly relaxing. About an hour later I felt footsteps behind me, and then Bessie sat down next to me. I waited for her to speak first.

"I know how scary this is Joey. I want you to know I reacted the way I did because I love you, and I just want you to have everything I never got to have. I'm not saying I don't love my life. I would never give up what I have with you or Alexander, but there's always that little part of me that wonders what could have been. I don't want you to have to do that. I'm here for you though. Whatever you need. I know you and Pacey are in love, and we will make this work. I love you little sis." Then she put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too Bess, and I am scared. I'm scared out of my mind, but I want you to know what makes me know it will be ok is you. You have been so strong, and I know if you can do it I can too."

"Well all Potter women are tough, it's a gift. We got it from mom."

I smiled at this and said, "Well my tough self is starving, can we go eat?"

She looked at me and laughed, "always thinking about your stomach." Then she stood up and offered her hands to help me up, "Lets go preggers."

"You are not calling me that" I said, standing up and acting irritated.

"Oh yes I am preggers." She said walking towards the house. I just rolled my eyes seeing I wasn't going to win this battle.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N I hope you liked this chapter! I kind of had writers block for a few days there….I'll try to update soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Loving the Hard Times

Chapter 4

a/n- I don't remember exactly what happened in the show, but in my story Pacey does graduate with everyone….Thanks for the reviews I love them! Sorry it took me so long to update…Alright here goes….

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from Dawsons Creek….this is just my attempt to write about them…

I feel hot and sticky in this ridiculous navy blue gown. I have had to move these stupid golden tassels out of my eyes all day. Despite the discomfort there is a certain excitement in the air and I can't help but smile.

Dawson is standing in front of our big group of people pointing in different directions, telling everyone where to stand; "Bodie stand on the far right, Bessie go in front of him. A little more to the right…..ok stop…good. Mr. Witter go next to Bodie, Mrs. Witter in front of him. Ok umm dad why don't you stand next to Mr. Witter and mom, go in front of dad. Mr. Mcfee stand next to my dad and Doug go next to him. Grams stand next to my mom, and Gretchen you get to be in front of your big brother. Alright now for us…Jo kneel in front of Bessie, Pacey you're next to Joey…..I'll be next to you. Then Jen, Jack and Andie on the end. Alexander why don't you stand next to Joey. Ok guys this looks really good. Remember to smile!"

Everyone has their arms draped over eachothers shoulders and waists. I feel Joey crouch down a little lower and turn to see Alex stretching his little arm straining to get it over her shoulder. She turns to me and gives me one of her famous crooked smiles before Dawson notices and yells at us to "Stop looking at each other and look at the camera." I roll my eyes as I turn back towards the camera saying, "Wouldn't wanna ruin your master piece D-man."

"Good" He replies absently while fooling around with the camera, probably setting the timer.

Finally he runs over to us, and settles into the empty space waiting for him to fill up. Everyone stays in their pose with smiles plastered on their faces until the flash and then the chaos returns. All of us "graduates" throw our hats into the air, something I gladly welcome. Finally those damn tassels are out of my face.

Joey has a huge smile on her face and I reach down and grab her hand, pulling her to the side away from everyone.

"Thank you" I say.

"For what?" She asks looking at me wondering what I am talking about.

"For being you, and for not letting me be my usual slacker self"

Then she takes her hands and puts them around my neck pulling herself closer, "Awh I knew you could do it Witter, you just needed to have some external motivation from a girl who can kick your ass" She said grinning, but then her eyes became serious as she said, "I am really proud of you Pace."

Then I closed the rest of the distance between us and kissed her, I will never get tired of these lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

While just about everyone else in our class was out partying and getting wasted we decided on a movie night. Dawson and I do things like this, and we act normal, but it always seems forced. I really do miss having him as a friend. I know our news is not going to help make things any better between us, but the longer we wait the worse it will be.

Joey and I are walking over to Dawson's house, her fingers are intertwined with mine. I love how her hands feel so perfect in mine. Every touch, every look, every smile I am reminded of how much I love her.

I stop walking before we get too close to his house and she looks at me questioningly.

"Whatcha doing Pace?"

I take a deep breath, I know she is not going to like what I am about to say but I know it has to be said. " I think we should tell everyone tonight."

She shakes her head as she says, "Not tonight, it's our graduation night."

"When are we all going to be in the same room again? Andie and Jack are leaving tomorrow to go to France with their Dad, and Dawson is going to California next week. This is our chance Jo."

She looks up at me with those eyes. Admitting without words that she knows I am right, but doesn't like it.

"It will be ok, we are going to do it together and they will understand."

"Dawson wont." She says quietly.

"He might not right away, but everything will be ok in the end."

"How do you know?"

"Because if it's not ok, then it's not the end. You will work things out. I promise. Come on Jo we can do it, and we can wait until after the movies if it makes you feel better."

"It does" She states matter of factly.

Then I take the hand that is in hers and swing it over her shoulder so that she is in my arms.

"I love you Potter." I whisper into her ear.

A huge smile spreads instantly across her face as she turns and looks into my eyes saying, "Love you too Witter."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack, Andie, and Jen are laying on their stomachs on Dawson's bed with their heads resting on their hands. Dawson is sitting in a chair in the corner and Pacey and I are in front of the bed on the floor. He is behind me and I am sitting in between his legs. I lean back into him and rest my head on his shoulder. His arms are around me and I feel completely content in the moment.

That is until I realize the end of ET is coming soon.

I don't know why I am so worried about telling them. I mean we have told Bessie, Doug, Gretchen and Pacey's parents and made it out alive. Well none of those were easy, but why does telling our friends seem even more difficult? Shouldn't it be easier? I guess I know the answer to my question and it is the boy sitting in the chair behind me. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I still feel terrible for hurting him. I love Pacey completely, that is one thing I am sure of, but I don't want to lose Dawson as a friend again. I can see this pushing him over the edge. Why do things have to be so complicated? "Ugh" I sigh and realize Pacey has been watching me not watch the movie and knows exactly what I was thinking about. He tightens his arms around me, and moves his thumbs gently up and down on my arms. It actually makes me feel a little better. Atleast until the credits begin to roll.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dawson is rewinding the movie and everyone is shifting around getting ready to go. Pacey reaches for my hand and pulls me up off the ground. I feel like I am going to be sick. He never lets go of my hand as he begins to speak, "Joey and I have something to tell all of you. Dawson you might want to sit down."

Dawson's head quickly turns in our direction. He looks thoroughly confused. "Is anything wrong?" He asks sounding concerned.

"No, not exactly." I say hesitantly. I can't believe this is so hard. The words just wont come out, so I let Pacey take the lead.

He glances at me and I can tell he is asking if I am ready which I definitely am not, but I nod anyways.

He runs his fingers through his hair and starts to talk, "Ok well I could make a big speech and take forever to get to my point, but I don't think that will help any so I am just going to say it. Joey and I….we are going to have a baby, due the end of November."

The room was completely silent for a few seconds. Jen was first to move. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug saying, "Congratulations" and then moved to Pacey to do the same. This seemed to cause Jack and Andie to come out of their comatose state and they both came over and did the same. I actually started to think that everything was going to be ok until I noticed Dawson was no longer in the room….


	5. Chapter 5

Loving the Hard Times

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as before…I don't own anything!

Joey ran after Dawson. Of course she ran after Dawson. She always does, probably always will. I'm not mad. It's never that I am mat at her for wanting things to be good between them. I just let my damn insecurities get into my head. I know it's ridiculous. She loves me, she does. I know what we have is real. So why do I feel awful right now? Why do I feel like there is a part of her that thinks she has made a mistake being with me? Why is there a part of me that wonders if she feels trapped in this relationship because of the baby? I have to stop thinking like this. I always let Dawson get to me. Thinking like this will only lead to bad things. Joey can always tell when something is wrong with me even if I try to hide it, and she will want to talk about it and I will say things I don't mean. I don't want that to happen. I am brought out of my thoughts when Jen puts her hand on my shoulder and says confidently, "She loves you Pace."

How does she always know what is going on? Her words actually bring me some comfort and I say, "Thanks Lindley" and give her a smile.

"Any time Pace. Now about the baby, I am so excited! Are you going to find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"No, Joey doesn't want to so I guess we are just going to wait."

"Well I just want you two to know that I am here for you. Whatever you need."

"Did I ever tell you how much I like you Jennifer?"

"I dunno Pacey how much? And don't call me Jennifer."

"This much Jennifer." I say stretching my arms as far as I can like a little kid does. I probably look ridiculous. She punches me in the arm and I say, "That is hardly a way to treat a person who just told you they like you this much." Copying what I just did.

She just rolls her eyes and states, "You called me Jennifer again, you deserved it."

"I see, ok I will never call you that again…..Jennifer." I smirk, and see her get ready to punch me again so I say, "Hey Lindley, you know I can't control my actions."

"Whatever you say Pace. Why don't you just walk me home. Jack was supposed to but those two had to rush home to go to Paris tomorrow."

"That I can do, lets go." I say offering my arm.

She takes it and says, "Tell Joey to call me tomorrow."

"Will do."

I dropped Jen off, and realized she managed to get my mind off of Dawson and Joey. How does she do that?

I turn around to see Joey walking off the dock and she looks upset. Jen is quickly forgotten. All I can think about is what he said to her to make her so sad and the sudden urge I have to punch him and make her feel better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I see him sitting on the end of the dock, with his feet dangling over the edge. I watch him for a few seconds, willing my feet to move. I sit down next to him and he doesn't even look at me. He starts to speak coldly, "I can't deal with you right now Joey."

"We have to talk about it sometime Dawson."

"I just need to think. I cant do this now, just go Joey."

I can feel my eyes getting heavy with unshed tears. I fight to hold them back as I say, " You know, I always thought your best friend was suppose to be there to support you in hard times." I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I finish, "I could really use my best friend right now." Then I get up and walk back towards his house finally letting the tears fall.

I see Pacey drop Jen off and attempt to wipe the tears from my eyes. I know he will be able to tell I am upset even if I try to hide it.

He comes close to me and I know I still have tears running down my face. He takes his thumbs and gently wipes them away, kissing my forehead and pulls me into a hug. I melt into him, I love how he always makes me feel so safe. He speaks softly, "Want to go home?"

"Do you think it would be ok if we went to your house?" I whisper. I don't think Bessie will be too upset considering I am planning on moving into his house in a few weeks anyways, and honestly I don't really care right now. I just want to be with the man I love tonight.

"Do you have to ask Potter? Lets go." He says taking my hand in his and we walk together over the damp grass to his car.

A/N ok so this chapter is pretty much tiny. Sorry bout that. I have been very busy lately. I'm going out east for a hockey tournament until the 20th so there probably won't be much for updates until after then. Please keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not trying to steal anything from anyone I'm just attempting to write a story….

The summer was filled with changes both good and bad. I moved in with Pacey three weeks after we graduated and this quickly became home. To Dawson's dismay Pacey got a job as a chef at Leery's Fresh Fish and I returned to the yacht club. That is until the rumor spread I was pregnant. By the time I found another job I was seven months pregnant and so sick I could barely get out of bed. My discomfort seemed to be progressing in perfect unison with the summer solstice.

The beginning of the summer wasn't as bad. At least I could be up and around but the end was unbearable. This little guy was determined not to make things easy, already reminding me of it's father.

Things with Dawson didn't get any better or worse. Nothing really happened. After graduation night he just stopped talking to me. I know Jen has tried to get him to talk but he is stubborn. I know he didn't have much time before he headed off to California, but I had hoped he would say good bye. I came to the realization although he was a part of my past my true best friend wouldn't abandon me. That made it a little easier to let go, but someone who has been such a huge part of your life for so long is really hard to write off.

Jen seemed to fill his void and became my best friend. She came over almost everyday to help out and see how I was doing. Her friendship is something I really needed. Once I was unemployed and incredibly sick Jen helped me out when Pacey was working I don't think I would have made it through the summer without her.

Pacey proposed to me on a warm night in July. I was feeling a little better and we were able to go out for the night. He had cooked us an incredible dinner we ate by candle light on the dock where 'true love' used to be kept. There were white twinkle lights strung up everywhere and rose petals scattered on the floor. It was a clear night and the moon shinning incredibly bright. There was a gentle breeze and it felt like somehow the universe new this night needed to be perfect. After dinner Pacey asked me to dance and I accepted despite the lack of music. He held my close to him and began to sing "Amazed" into my ear by Lonestar.

_I don't know how you do what you do…_

_I'm so in love with you I wanna spend_

_the rest of my life with you by my side. _

_Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do_

_baby I'm amazed by you… _

The song brought tears to my eyes and I realized what he was going to do. As soon as he was finished he knelt on one knee, told me how much he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Then he asked me to marry him and I scarcely got out a "yes" before I was back in his arms.

We decided to wait until after the baby is born to get married because we didn't have the time to plan a wedding and we thought it would be nice for our child to be a part of it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now it is September and the baby is due in a month. As I look down at my swelling belly I am reminded of how eight months ago it seemed like the baby would never come, but when I wasn't looking time went into fast forward and now I feel completely unprepared. I am sitting up in bed resting on the cushion of pillows in place to support my back. Pacey is lying next to me and glances up catching my apprehension.

"What's on your mind Potter?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the baby and do you think we are ready?"

"There is no way for us to be completely prepared, but we have a gorgeous room ready with a crib, diapers, clothes, toys, we have read What to Expect When Your Expecting, and we have been to lamaze classes. I don't think we can get any more prepared. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. We saved a lot of money this summer and you are going to be a great mother." He flashed me a patented Witter smile and gave me a kiss before rubbing my belly and placing kisses all over that too.

"Mommy's got nothing to worry about right little guy?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Night pace."

A/N I know it has been forever since I updated this but I decided to get back into it. Let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
